Magnesium is an important mineral in mammalian nutrition. As part of adenosine triphosphate (ATP), magnesium is used for all biosynthetic processes, glycolysis, formation of cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cyclic AMP), is involved in energy metabolism and energy dependent membrane transport and is used for ribonucleic acid (RNA) synthesis and transmission of the genetic code.
Magnesium, as a cation, is involved in over 10,000 enzyme (cell catalyst) actions. Magnesium is especially important to enzymes concerned with oxidative phosphorylation. Magnesium is also an important component of both intracellular and extracellular fluids. Intracellular magnesium is believed to control cellular metabolism by modulating the activity of rate limiting enzymes. Extracellular magnesium is important to the maintenance of electrical potentials of nerve and muscle membranes and for transmission of impulses across neuromuscular junctions. Magnesium has been shown to be important in maintaining the homeostasis of cardiac and smooth muscle tissues.
Magnesium is the fourth most common cation in the human body. For example, a typical human body contains on average 25 grams of magnesium. Approximately 59% of the magnesium is in the body's skeleton and bone structures, approximately 40% is in the body's musculature and soft body tissues and approximately 1% (about 2 to 2.8 grams) is in the body's extracellular fluid.
Considering that magnesium is an activator for so many important body functions, it is not surprising that deficiency can lead to a variety of serious physical and mental problems. Health conditions such as muscle spasms and tremors are associated with magnesium deficiency. In addition, nerve irritability, mood instability, high blood pressure (Essential, otherwise unexplained), angina (chest pain on exertion), heart arrythmias (magnesium is ‘nature's calcium channel blocker’) calcium loss/osteoporosis risk and insomnia are also associated with magnesium deficiency. Toxic metals (lead, mercury, cadmium, arsenic, and nickel) can accumulate more rapidly when magnesium stores are low and the replacement of magnesium in the body hastens elimination of toxic metals from the body.
Magnesium is inorganic and is not produced by the human body. Humans must rely upon dietary sources to provide the body with its magnesium requirements. Dietary magnesium intake has been declining in the United States, with a per capita decline of magnesium in the U.S. food supply (estimated as food flowing through the food distribution system) of from 408 mg./day in 1909 to 329 mg./day in 1986, almost a 20% decline. This decline has been attributed to the increase in consumption of processed foods. For example, ‘white foods’ such as refined flour, sugar, fat and processed or synthesized foods contain relatively little magnesium.
In those with normal digestion and assimilation, magnesium absorption from food is believed to be from approximately 40 to 60% of that ingested. However, there are many factors that can inhibit the body's ability to absorb magnesium. For example, phosphoric acid, which is present in most soft drinks, and oxalates in foods such as spinor and chocolate, combine with magnesium in the intestines and form insoluble compounds that are not absorbed by the body. Other factors that can reduce the function of the magnesium uptake system include: toxic minerals such as lead, mercury, arsenic, cadmium, and nickel; biocidal hormone mimics; metabolic cellular acidosis; phytates in ingested foods; caffeine intake; alcohol consumption; certain medications such as steroids and oral contraceptives; distress; enteropathy and other intestinal disorders; and maldigestion and digestive diseases.
Oral intakes of magnesium are difficult for the body to absorb. It is believed that only 3 to 12% of elemental magnesium, typically in the form of magnesium oxide, is absorbed for use by the body. Attempts have been made to make complexes to enhance the absorption of magnesium in the human body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,337 to Dixon describes a complex containing magnesium, protein amino acids and ascorbic acid. As discussed above and in Dixon, a need exists for a method of increasing magnesium intake in mammals, particularly humans.